


Breathe You In

by castielsstarr



Series: Ask and Answer [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's never gotten high before, but he decides that maybe he will try it. Dean's more than willing to help him through that first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe You In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Would you do a Wincest (or weecest) thing where Dean gets Sam high? So Sammy's nice and relaxed for when Dean fucks him real good. o.O
> 
> The answer to this is undoubtedly yes.

"How have you never gotten high before? You went to fuckin' college, man!"

"I'm sorry, I was busy doing other things like studying." Sam dropped to the couch beside his outstretched brother, Dean's feet lightly touching his hip. "Did you have to smoke in the room, though?"

Dean let the arm holding the joint fall to the side, hanging off the couch. He was probably going to burn a hole in the carpet with the ashes, but he didn't seem to care. "If I do it out there, I could get arrested. Do you want me to go to jail?"

He sighed. "No, I just... I don't know. It smells weird."

"It'll stop smelling weird if you try some. Or you can just chill in here with me for a while. You'll get a contact high going eventually."

Sam sighed. It was hard to tell what he wanted because his feelings for Jess always got tangled up when he thought about smoking. She and Brady used to get high together and they would sometimes invite him, but he was never sure about taking it. Now, he actually wished he had that experience with her before she died. He loved Dean without question, but she would always hold part of his heart.

Dean wasn’t unobservant and noticed the change in his mood. "Look, I'm sorry for pushing. You don't have to try it if you don't want to, I understand." He took another drag and held it in his lungs for a long time before blowing it out the side of his mouth in respect for Sam. "It makes you feel so good, though."

"Does it really?" Jess had said it made her calm and relaxed, but he wasn't actually around when they got high. Usually they would go over to Brady's apartment, since his landlord was more lenient on that kind of infraction.

"Oh, baby. Like you wouldn't believe. It's different for everyone, but your muscles just ease and your limbs feel heavy, like being close to sleep. And the head rush. It's unbelievable."

"Is that what you've got going on now?"

"Workin' on it. Might take another one of these before I'm good and loose. You, it would only take a drag or two to get you stoned." He chuckled and readjusted himself inside his worn, dark grey sweatpants. "God, I bet you'd be fun."

Heat rose in Sam's cheeks even though he had nothing to be embarrassed for. There was a slight chub in Dean’s pants and it might have made saliva pool in his mouth. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to get high—he just never had. He couldn’t put his finger on why, but maybe… maybe it was time to change that. “What if I said yes?

“What?”

“What if I want to try it?

Dean sat up on the couch, his legs managing to sprawl more than they already were. He tried not to stare. “Are you sure?”

Sam laughed—a nervous sound. “No, but… I don’t know. Fun sounds kind of nice tonight, as opposed to more research.”

“This isn’t ‘cause I was ribbing you earlier, right? I was just kidding; I don’t care that you haven’t smoked.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He scooted between Dean’s widened legs and leaned forward enough to place a soft kiss on his cheek. “Just don’t make fun of me, ok? I don’t know at all what I’m doing and I’m probably going to choke.”

“I’ll help. I, uh… I’ve got some tricks that might make it easier.” He shifted a little closer, too. Had his brother’s dick gotten harder or was it just the way the pants stretched over it? “Let me roll a fresh one. Get comfortable while I’m doing that.”

“I already am comfortable.” Sam looked down at his jeans and red flannel. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Dean shook his head. “Boxers only, man. Come on, you gotta trust me.” He was busy readying the paper, but he saw the motion out of the corner of his eyes as his brother started stripping his clothes off. Sam wasn’t small, but he was trim, and Dean loved the way his hips cut in right above the line of his underwear.

With the joint freshly rolled, he turned back and positioned himself right beside Sam. He got it lit quick, puffing a little and taking the first full drag into his lungs. It burned some, but not as bad as some of the other shit he’d been sold. This would be ok for his brother’s first.

The next drag he took in wasn’t held anywhere near as long. It wasn’t meant for him, anyway. Fingers laced into Sam’s hair, he pulled the younger man closer until Sam's lips were just a breath away. It was a surefire way to get him worked up and if Dean had him just the tiniest bit horny when they started, it was bound to work in his favor.

One sharp tug to the hair on the back of his neck made Sam gasp and Dean released a quarter of the smoke in his lungs, letting his brother drink it up. The rest was released to the side. Sam only needed a small taste right now.

He choked a little when the smoke hit his lungs, coughing at the intrusion. "I wasn't—" Cough. "—ready."

"I know, but I didn't need you taking more than you were prepared for. All beginners make the same mistake. This time, keep breathin’ until you've had enough, then hold it."

Sam nodded and reached for the joint, but Dean pulled it away. "Too harsh. Don't want it to ruin this for you." One more time he inhaled on it before pressing his lips fully to his brother's. The kiss was light, their lips barely moving against each other, but Sam was breathing in and Dean let the smoke slowly curl out. He was still trying to take in more when Dean pulled away, letting a bit of crisp, cool air fill in the tail end.

"Ok, now let it out." Sam complied, letting the smoke out in a woosh that made him cough just a little. "How're you feeling?"

He felt a little bit lightheaded, but that was it. Nothing too strange. "It's fine." He shrugged.

Dean lay back down where he was before, stretching out and opening his arms. "C'mere for a bit. We'll wait and see what happens."

"Do I need more to make it work?" Sam was sure he was crushing the smaller man when he spread his whole weight overtop of Dean's body. They used to sleep like this when they were little—Sam's head resting on his chest while the rest blanketed him. 

"No, but give it a few minutes. Want to make sure you're ok before I give you more."

Both of their faces were turned to watch the movie while those calloused hands played in his hair again, fingers massaging his scalp. It made tingles run everywhere, skating up and down his spine, across his arms and back to his neck. He hummed, and the sound reverberating through his chest made him giggle. Yeah, fucking giggle. That was strange. After a few minutes, Sam said, "I think I feel it now."

"Yeah?" Dean's scratching stilled. "You like it?"

"Everything's so soft." Sam's fingers decided to move of their own will, wandering over his brother's sides. Shirtless Dean was one of his favorite things, but now it was even better. His skin was silk under his fingertips and maybe he would put his mouth on it next. "How do you even feel this good?"

"It's because _you_ feel this good. If you want a little more you can have it." This time Dean did hold out the joint to him, of which there wasn't much left. 

Sam shook his head. "Want it from you."

Before he could move, his brother was lifting his chin and licking against his lips, wanting to be let in. Sam wasn't going to deny him and let their tongues play against each other, lapping gently as Dean exhaled and he inhaled. The same smoke was passed between them more times than they could tell, a little bit of it escaping and more air being pulled in when their mouths would part slightly. The combination of the weed and the kissing was making his head spin and cock harden against Dean's, which had been throbbing with want since being pinned beneath his weight.

"Christ, Sam." He let the end of the burned-out joint fall carelessly to the motel room floor, ash likely smudging the carpet. "I shouldn't ask right now, but, god, I want to fuck you so bad," he said, groaning when his hips bucked, grinding their erections together. It was a slow drag, making Sam burn all over with the heat. 

He could have gotten off just like this if they kept at it long enough, but he wanted to know what it felt like. There'd be other chances—this was too good to be a one-time thing—but he was impatient. "Want you to do it, please?"

Dean was lifting the younger man off of him by his hips before he could continue his pleading and Sam graceless fell onto his back on the other end of the couch. His boxers were being stripped quicker than he could have managed, knowing he would have fumbled with the lack of dexterity. When those rough hands fell on his bare hips, trailing over the tops of his thighs, Sam shivered.

"Need you," he whispered to the older man.

"I know, sweetheart."

"Now, Dean."

"We still need to open you up."

"Then do it, please," he said as he tucked his knees up to his chest, exposing himself completely. Sam thought it was likely that he looked stupid, but the way Dean groaned and clenched his hand around the tent in his sweatpants said otherwise.

His brother moved from the couch to go fetch the lube that lived in his bag. If Dean's touch had felt so good, what would... what would it feel like against his dick? Knees still tucked up, he slid a hand down the length of his stomach and tentatively fisted his cock, slow strokes over only the head and top half of his shaft. It was already slicked with more precome than usual and Sam knew he was going to come before long, but he didn't want to stop. "De, oh fuck."

There was a slight pressure against his arm and his hand was being pulled away. "Hey, now. I thought you said you wanted to be fucked." Dean teased, placing a few tickling kisses to Sam's knees.

The nod was uncontrolled and wobbly, but sure. "I do."

"Then you can't make yourself come before I get you ready, ok?"

Another nod and Sam reached behind him to grab hold of the arm of the couch. He could be good and follow directions. It would be well worth it.

He didn't notice the click of the cap, but suddenly there were cool fingers teasing at his rim. Sam must have whined because Dean shushed him, placing more kisses to his legs. "I'm gonna take my time, baby boy. Get you nice and loose for me. Don't want this to hurt at all."

"I don't mind." He was cut off as one finger, only down to the first knuckle, breached the ring of tight muscle. It slowly pulsed, just slightly withdrawing before pushing back in. It wasn’t even close to what he could take. "More."

"You get demanding when you're high." He chuckled, sliding the finger in further and feeling Sam clench around the intrusion. "Why don't you just try and relax a little? Enjoy it."

The couch against his back and the finger working in and out of his ass in a slow and steady rhythm practically had him melting into the cushions. Two and three joined in over time, stretching him open and working deep. Dean would only tease him just the slightest bit to keep his cock interested by brushing against his prostate once every few minutes. It wasn’t necessary, by any means, but it kept Sam on edge until he was about to start pleading.

Sam was almost going to ask, but then he felt Dean’s cock line up at his entrance and slowly press into him. That initial push was sending signals of pleasure all along his skin and he thought maybe he was going to blackout. Nothing felt like this, ever.

Then Dean started to thrust.

He was holding himself over Sam’s body in a hover, reaching between them to take his cock in hand. Without thinking, he had his legs wrapped around Dean’s waist, pulling them closer together. When he started to wriggle, trying to thrust down onto him, Dean nipped at his neck. 

“Stay still, Sammy.” The bites turned to kisses, tongue languid against his throat, lapping at his pulse that was thrumming through him. It was driving him closer to the edge and he wanted to tell Dean, but he couldn’t. His mouth didn’t work in this condition except to open and close. The older man took advantage of it and that tongue was licking into his mouth, lips against his, and breath hot.

When they pulled apart, Sam was gasping. He could feel the pad of his brother’s thumb stroking through the wetness trickling from his slit. It was pressing into the small opening and if there wasn’t a body above him, Sam would have come off the fucking couch.

“Let me take care of you, little brother. Just stay still and I’ll make it good.”

It was already good—how was it going to get better than this?

The next thrust struck his prostate. The one after did as well. Sam felt like he could die and that would be more than a little ok.

“You’re doin’ good. Are you close?”

Still the words weren’t coming, but, god, he was so close to it. Dean kept fucking forward

“I know you are.” A soft kiss was placed against his lips before the murmured words. “You can come. I’m right there with you.”

Dean twisted his hand at the end of his next upward stroke and Sam was spilling between their chests. He wanted to wait, wanted to tease it further, but he couldn’t stop once he started. His brother’s moan entered his own mouth as they both shook apart with Dean’s cock pulsing hot into his hole. 

Sam’s own orgasm felt like it lasted an eternity and he was sure that Dean’s must have felt the same with the way that he was still whimpering against Sam’s neck a minute later where his head had hit his shoulder. It was a vicious cycle—the noise made his hole flutter around Dean’s cock, which produced the noise.

Finally, they were both able to settle, Dean having removed his hand from between them and laid his weight across his younger brother’s body. Neither minded the come drying between them too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
